1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adhesive composition containing a styrene-butadiene radial block copolymer, a tackifier, calcium carbonate and an organic solvent or mixtures of organic solvents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adhesives have been developed for bonding wood to wood, hardboard, gypsum board, plastics, concrete and metal. Unfortunately, some of these adhesives possess low compressive shear strength and are difficult to apply to a substrate. The adhesive of this invention is not difficult to apply and yet provides good compressive shear strength and long-term aging properties.